


The Consequences of a Creed

by Maledei



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maledei/pseuds/Maledei
Summary: Those, who abandon their mission are trash and those, who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.But what happens to those, who are worse than trash?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 15





	The Consequences of a Creed

Kakashi was sprinting as hard as he could. His only goal was getting to his students before something catastrophic happened. He should have known Sasuke would give in to Orochimaru's promises. 

It was clear as day, that something in him had died the day his brother massacred the clan, and not even Naruto had been able to coax it back. Uchihas always had been absolute in their ambitions. 

He even had taught Sasuke his own jutsus, but even that wasn't enough to curb the boy's hunger for power. He never should have agreed to teach him in the first place. Now he was reaping what he sowed. 

He finally breached the treeline to the Valley of the End, just in time to see Sasuke using his technique to kill Naruto. 

Everything happening after that was as easy as breathing. 

He had lived by Obito's principle for a long time and this was nothing different. Those, who abandoned their teammates were worse than trash and had to be put down. 

Sasuke was his failure and he would bear the burden. 

His own hand began to chirp, the Sharingan recording the shock on the traitor's face, when he noticed him. 

There was no hesitation, when he struck his former student down, just resignation, just another mistake burned in his retina for eternity. 

He burned the eyes out of the body, before someone could get unsavoury ideas, and sealed the rest.

Then he made his way to Naruto. The Kyuubi had somehow managed to keep him alive. Kakashi didn't know what to feel about it, but that wasn't important now. 

He stabilized him as good as he could and waited for the reinforcements to arrive, while his ninken secured the parameter. 

He would dissolve Team Seven, when he got back. 

He hadn't been a teacher to Naruto or Sakura and looking at his track record with Itachi and now Sasuke it may be for the better. 

They wouldn't want to be in a team with the person, who killed the last member anyway. 

„Friend Killer Kakashi“ and „Cold-blooded Kakashi“ were sure to make a resurgence. 

Maybe he could vanish into Anbu again. They needed more people after the invasion and his reputation as a jounin would definitely hit a new low. 

He never should have been relieved of that duty in the first place, his disaster of a team could attest to that. 

But for that, he needed to live through the upcoming few weeks. 

Danzo surely would sent Root after him for his Sharingan as it was the last one in the village now and Orochimaru would more than double his efforts.  
Not only would he want revenge for killing his Sharingan-body, but also obtain Kakashi himself for Obito's eye. 

Then there also was Itachi, who was a complete wild-card. 

Before he could contemplate his upcoming life further, one of his dogs reported, that the arrival of the reinforcements was imminent.

**Author's Note:**

> I always found it strange, that Kakashi supposedly was extremly invested in Obito's motto, but never saw it to the end.  
> So I made a version, in which he follows his principle. 
> 
> Maybe there will be a continuation of it at some point.
> 
> Please feel free to comment and leave a kudos, if you liked it.


End file.
